Set me on Fire Baby
by cupid'slove
Summary: Draco/Ron One-shot. smutty mick smuttyson. if you just want hot sex than you'll love it if you want a plot well you might as well just skip it for now. This is not a Christmas Fic but since I Made it at 12:46pm on the 25th I say it is a Christmas fic... in a way ;p Have a very Merry Christmas all Ron/Draco (and other) fans!


**Set me on Fire baby**

**So this is another Christmas present to all my readers out there. Enjoy ;)**

A kiss that sears the lips and touches that burn the skin is what lovers feel when together. I watch in silence as the two share a kiss just as hot and I can no longer watch. My brain scrambled and my nether regions heavy with need I made my way to my lovers room not far from where I was.

* * *

The man with soft blonde hair had the red head pinned to a wall in the dungeons with one hand down the his pants and the other curled in the flaming hair as he sucked in plump lips to nibble and lick until they were just as red as the boy's hair.

Moving his hand up and down the others shaft Draco reveled in the sounds Ron was making. Parting their lips he watch was Ron's hips rocked with the movement of his hand. Ron's arms were around his neck has he leaned back into the cold rock wall panting heavily. With a flick of his wrist here and a tightening of his fingers there Draco had Ron withering against the wall, his hair catching on the uneven surface and making it look like he had a halo made of fire.

When Ron was at the cliffs edge Draco slid his hand out of his pants and stepped away, smiling smugly as Ron groaned at the loss and reached out before he could think better of it.

"Now Weasley don't you look just ravished," Draco was have a blast. When he first noticed the youngest male Weasley the boy was making his way away from Professor Snape's class with tired eyes and slumped shoulders. Not one for missing a chance when they were given Draco promptly slipped behind the bedraggled boy, who was about the same height as himself, and through him against the wall.

With a startled yelp Ron flipped his body so his back was against the wall and yelled something along the lines of "What the fuck was that for you damn ferret?!" before Draco had his body pressed up to the other's and was kissing those lips abusively. When all the fight draining out of the other he was quick to keep the body plaint and that was how this situation started except Draco wasn't planning on going any farther.

The look on Ron's face was what really changed his mind – mouth agape, lips ruby red, hair disheveled, and pants open just enough to show the bulge that tented them – to grabbing a slim arm and practically dragging a half out of hit Ron to the perfect's bathroom.

Before Ron was able to get his barring back He was stripped of his clothes and thrown into a bath the size of a small indoor pool. Popping up above the surface with a stuttering gasp Ron looked around to find small bubbles floating in the air – all different colors ranging from a soft yellow hue to a dark forest green.

Grabbing for the edge to pull himself out Ron was halted by two firm hands on his hips pulling him back down. "Where are you going we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet" the whisper was drench in lust that had Ron's toes curling and gut twisting in pleasure.

Bringing the hips back Draco thrust forward and ground his erection against the round behind, then sliding the tip against the pucker hole and pushing just enough to illicit a gasp. Summoning his wand Draco cast a stretching and lubricating charm on Ron. Tossing his wand onto his discarded clothes Draco laid a palm flat on the other's back and pushed until they made a right angle with their body. With one swift movement he was sheathed in the tight heat of Ron's body. Not waiting for him to accustom himself to the intrusion Draco moved one of his hands to his shoulder and started slamming balls deep before withdrawing and doing it again.

Ron cried out in pleasure/pain, He was pushed forward with each thrust until he was right up against the edge of the bath. His own erection was trapped between his belly and the cold marble siding but he didn't care as he was thoroughly fucked. Moving his hands so they gripped the side he then pushed back. Hearing a growl He did it again and was rewarded with a brutal thrust right into his prostate. He cried out as lights bloomed in front of his eyes and cried out again when he was pulled away from the tubs side, flipped around, and slammed back down onto the hard cock.

Now face to face Draco watched as Ron leaned his head back and cried out every time he was impaled. With minuscule movements he made his way to a ledge, just two or three inches under the water's surface, with a slopping back and laid Ron down on it before bringing both legs up onto his shoulders and slamming into the redhead's prostate. He knew he was close but he was dead set on making Ron come first so with water slicked fingers he wrapped his fingers around the base and pulled up. He set a Rhythm that had his lover squirming, begging beneath him, and eventually coming beneath him. The tight channel contacted around his heated flesh Draco growled "damn you're so tight" before he came deep inside his lover's body.

Sliding out of the now spent body Draco was overly proud when his semen slipped out of the abused hole and into the water to slowly dissolve and disappear.

"There is no way I'm letting you go now. You were a virgin weren't you?"

Chest heaving and cheeks tinged a fetching pink Ron nodded slowly. Keeping his eyes half lidded as he looked up at the man's face, his cerulean eyes watching for any sign of trickery.

"Now don't go looking like that are we'll never get out of here. " leaning down so his chest was up against Ron's Draco ghosted his lips over his then moved to his ear, "No one else can have you now, I claimed you and I don't take to kindly to others touching what does not belong to them."

Annoyance bloomed in Ron's chest and he growled out, "I am no one's possession."

Laughing softly Draco wording his answer carefully "I'm not saying you are, I'm just stating that if I see anyone else touching you," grabbing his hips as emphasis Draco continued, "in places they have no business touching I will curse them until they can no longer lift a finger."

Smiling up at his new lover Ron said, "Prat I can take care of myself without you cursing every person I bump into in the hall."

"What can I say I'm a possessive bastard?" Carding his fingers through the damp flaming locks Draco frowned, "And I won't Curse all of them…. Just the ones making a grab at your ass or the ones I just don't like." Before Ron could come up with a good comeback Draco nuzzled and kissed the soft flesh of Ron's neck.

Draco moved to the side to sit down before pulling a dozing Ron onto his lap, "I think we should hurry and was up before you fall asleep and drown."

"I won't drown, you're here." Ron Murmured as he slid off the comfortable lap then climbed over the side of the giant bath to get to his clothes.

Chuckles rumbled deep in Draco's chest as he stepped out of the bath also, and Before Ron had even had his pants on He was already dressed and ready to leave. He watched as Ron struggled to stay awake long enough to dress before taking pity on him. Grabbing the Gryffindor robs Draco went over to his half asleep lover and wrapped him in them before lifting him in his arms and walking towards the door.

"You'll be staying in my rooms tonight," was all he said before walking out into the hall and toward his single person perfect's room.

**Ok so I'm about to just crash (It's freakin 12:46 pm here!) but I am still coherent enough to know this is, in my opinion, one of the hottest sex scenes I have ever written. I would really like to hear your opinions too so please ****REVIEW****.**

**Oh and can you guess who it was that saw them at the beginning? put your answer in your review.**

**PS. please don't send flames and don't comment on spelling, punctuation, or anything of that nature because I am aware that I do not have it perfect and with me half dead at the moment It's even worse than usual . **


End file.
